Glowing Eyes
by DSCWin
Summary: John lived after selling the colt and gave his soul to save his two kids from death. Now the four Winchesters team up to solve a mystery from inside a high praised private school. John struggles with the idea his youngest son has something dark planned for him. He struggles with getting to know his daughter. AU story. Only going to be a few if this works well. Comment and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story. This is written with my OC Christina too. I'm trying to do something different. If this works there will be more stories with John. But I will be keeping my other story going as well. Please enjoy this. Supernatural, the characters and story is not owned by me. Just Christina.**

 **Family Business**

The rain was hitting the hospital room, where John Winchester woke up. Once again, he was made to stay in the bed. He looked around to see his two sons, Sam and Dean asleep in hospital chairs while his only daughter Christina, someone he had just met only a short time ago, was asleep on a couch that was placed directly underneath his rooms window. All three of his children looked like they had tried to stay awake but failed by the way they held their bodies upright, at least his sons as his daughter was laying on her side.

He didn't want to disturb them as they slept and he pressed a button calling in a nurse or doctor. The nurse arrived a few minutes later took a look over at the three sleeping people then at her charge that was looking up at her.

"How long have they been here?" John asked his voice dry and scratchy. He saw his oldest start to stir in the chair before opening up his eyes. The nurse was about to speak when Dean rushed to John's side gently grabbing his arm and looking frightened at the nurse.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked looking at both John and the nurse. The nurse smiled and gently placed a hand on Dean's arm admiring the strength in it before looking down at John.

"Everything is alrighr, Mr. Jackson." She said making John think for a second before realizing he was using an alias. The nurses voice woke up both Sam and Christina. They took several awward minutes trying to get to their feet before standing besides Dean. "You're father just woke up and probably wanted some answers."

"Do I ever." John said before letting out a cough. Christina poured a cup of water and handed it down the line of her brothers until Dean handed it to John who sipped through a straw.

"You're quite the fighter." The nurse said seeing John moved his bed up into a sitting position. "To answer your question from earlier your kids have been here for at least a couple of hours. Even though both your daughter and son have been discharged, they weren't going to leave you here alone."

"I don't see why?" John sighed looking at all of them. "I wasn't much of a father to begin with."

"Well, it looks like someone else had second thoughts on you leaving." The nurse said checking John's vitals. "Who knows you may be able to leave later tonight." John muttered a thank you and the nurse left the father and his three kids alone to play catch up.

"How long have you and your sister been discharged?" John asked Dean who was dressed in a street clothes.

"For about a day and a half?" Dean answered looking at Sam and Christina who nodded.

"How am I still alive?" John asked staring up at the ceiling and rubbed his forehead. "I thought for sure I was a gonner."

"You think it's going to be that easy to stop your responsibility to us?" Christina asked making John blink a few times as she did indeed look like his late wife with just enough mix of him to see the resenplence she had with Sam and Dean.

"No." John said closing his eyes. He felt so drained. "I guess not."

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John leaned on the counter at Bobby Singers house sipping his third cup of coffee while his son, Sam typed on his laptop. It felt strange being in a vertical position. Let alone being inside a house where the man that lived there threatened his very life on several occasions. But Bobby seemed like had burried the hatchet as he came in holding a small piece of paper.

"Mornin' John." He greeted making Sam peer up from his laptop. John nodded his head silently. "Did ya sleep a'right last night?"

John nodded. Though it wasn't entirely true. He would've slept a lot better if he slept on the couch and his daughter slept on the bed upstairs. "Maybe you need another bed." He said looking inside Bobby's livingroom to see the folded up blankets and pillows. "It's not right for a girl to sleep on the couch."

"Don't you go tellin' me it ain't right." Bobby grumbled looking down at Sam who looked like he was accused of murder. "Thought you had the manners in the family."

"Hey, it's not my fault Christy likes the couch." Sam said going back to the laptop screen. "If anyone should be taught a lesson it's her. Or in fact you."

"Hey I said she needed to stick up for herself not blindly be lead to believe she shouldn't fight for a bed." John watched confused from the sidelines before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Bobby, what's this? A case?" John asked softly not wanting to anger anyone. Bobby nodded. "Do you know what it is?"

"No clue." Bobby answered. "But then again my buddy doesn't think it's a case either. But I need you four out my house for a while. Get back to huntin' like the family you are."

John glanced down at the paper then back up when he heard giggling and the front door opening. "You need to stop that." Dean growled as he and Christina walked in both of them smothered with grease, oil and blood from cuts on their fingers. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was your head."

"No that's true but you would be." Christina said pushing past Dean who had stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, and she walked to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. "So what's going on?" She asked the remaining three people as she jumped onto the counter top uncapping the water and taking a swig.

"Bobby has a possible case for us." John said feeling strange as he kept picturing his wife sitting there covered in car grease. "It's all the way in New Hampshire."

"New Hampshire?" Sam asked and John nodded. "Does it say where?"

John looked back at the paper. "A. Ferguson Private School."

"I think it's up our alley." Sam said spinning his laptop around. "Twenty students go from average students to straight A's in the space of one night."

"Late night study dates?" Dean asked pulling a beer from the fridge and popping the top.

"One study night and they go from b's and c's to A's? I tried it doesn't work." Sam said then looked over at John who lowered his head. They still hadn't burried the hatchet between them and they knew it.

"So you three want to take it?" John asked but then saw Bobby's glare. "What?"

"You need to go with them too, John." He growled. "How's that Impala holding up?"

"She's good to go." Dean said as he rubbed the back his head. "Should hold up nicely."

"Yeah," Christina smiled taking another sip of water. "Even after Dean head butted her."

"Would you let it go?" Dean asked feeling very upset. Christina shook her head and jumped down off the counter. John chuckled then sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'll come with you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Trip**

The traffic was very light when John and his three kids flew down the interstate heading straight for New Hampshire. John felt out of place as he could listen to the Impala, his son now owned, had been well kept through the years. He looked over at his oldest son, stone faced and determined to get to New Hampshire in record time. John knew Dean was turning into a fine hunter by the way he settled himself into the position. John turned to look at his two other kids both fast asleep since Dean forced them all out in the car at three in the morning to get headed to beat all the cops between South Dakota and Iowa. This left Dean and John time to discuss something that John knew was a bad mistake to place on Dean's shoulders

"Dean," John said his voice soft as he turned to look at his oldest son his hard features lined with faint scars from the accident. "I have a confession to tell you."

"Dad why are you bringing this up when Sam and Christy are in the back?" Dean threw a thumb at the two sleeping forms. "Let's wait until we stop for gas please."

"I wanted to apologize for what I told you before I...before I..." John felt something strange wash over him. Like the feeling of being tossed in a warm bath.

"Dad everything okay?" Dean questioned, John could feel the car slowing down. "Want me to pull over?"

"No," John said as the feeling had passed. "Just strangely feeling lightheaded. I think I'm gonna close my eyes for a few." Dean nodded worried what might be happening to his dad.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

"I would like the Breakfast Grand Slam with extra meat," Dean said to the waitress at the Diner he had insisted on stopping by and getting something to eat. "Eggs overeasy, and a short stack please." Dean closed his menu and handed it to the waitress who was smiling as she wrote down his choice of food.

She turned to look at John who was looking at Dean with the look of being impressed at the amount of food his oldest was going to attempt to consume. "I'll have the Little League Breakfast." John said seeing the waitress waiting for him. "Eggs overeasy and wheat toast please." The waitress nodded and took John's menu before turning to Sam.

"Veggie Omelet with wheat toast please." Sam and Dean shook his head and Sam smiled up at the waitress. "And I side of bacon please."

"You got it," the waitress was smiling sweetly at Sam who lowered his eyes once she had his menu. "And you Miss?"

"I'll just have your breakfast burrito with Sausage." Christina smiled up at Dean who looked as though he was about to be sick. "Extra onions and I would like an order of your sausage links and sourdough toast please." She handed her menu and the waitress walked off, swaying her butt from side to side hoping the get the attention from the two younger men at her last table's attention. Only one was taking the bait while the other one pulled out his laptop and opened up the internet search.

"You know you're going to have ride with your ass out of the window." Dean snarled at Christina who smiled brightly squinting her eyes. "Dad I'm sorry you'd have to suffer for it."

"I don't get that bad of gas, Dean." Christina shook her head as she picked up her coffee. "Don't forget our brother is the worst."

"True." Dean nodded making Sam roll his eyes.

"So," Sam said typing on his laptop. "'He said changing the subject.' I did some more research on that school before we left," He flipped his laptop around showing his siblings and dad what he had found. "It was built in 1897. A. Ferguson built it to only accept boys from ages from 12 to 19. But the school back in the 1970's started with a trial run of being co-ed. It didn't work well, with Ferguson's grandson who owned it at the time."

"Why? He didn't like women?" Christina asked taking another sip of coffee.

"He didn't think women had the capacity to learn as hard as men." Sam answered and saw the upset look on his sister's face. "But now the great grandson of Ferguson. Robert Pulseson, now runs the school and it's now been co-ed for three years."

"So it took A. Ferguson's great grandson to finally allow girls to attend his great grandfather's school for three years?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "So when did these strange activities start?"

"Last year." Sam said. "At least that's according to the history of this place. "A Professor N. Lancaster. Reported, 'Several of my students went from below average to straight A's. When I inquired as how they got this way they all claimed it was a study date.'"

"So what's we've got a study date consisting of both males and female students who-" Dean was cut off by Sam who was shaking his head.

"It's just the male students that are getting better. Even the brightest of female students aren't doing so great."

"So what's the plan then?" John asked amazed at seeing his kids work even when his daughter just sat there and listened.

"Well, we have two choices, on we can pose as reporters, wanting to write an article for the school." Dean suggested.

"I don't think that's going to work." Christina said softly. "These types of schools have their own connections with any major news papers in town. We go in saying we work for one of them, our cover will be blown before you can say 'Extra extra read all about it...'"

"When did you become such a Debby Downer?" Dean asked and John saw the glare his daughter was giving him. He had to bite down hard on his cheek to stop himself from yelling his wife's name.

"I'm just being practical." Christina said and smiled as the waitress came with their plates of food, and Sam quickly placed his laptop back in his messenger bag.

"You guys enjoy!" The waitress said standing next to Sam who smiled up at her and she left leaving the table alone.

"We'll discuss this more in the car." Dean grumbled before shoveling a large bite of pancakes into his mouth.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

It was seven in the evening when Dean pulled up to a small motel in Brookville Pennsylvania wanting to get some shut eye before taking the remaining nine hours to their destination in Portsmouth New Hampshire.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Christina said already tossing her backpack on the floor. But John shook his head and tossed it on the bed.

"No, you're sleeping on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Sam and Dean looked over at their as their dad had that challenging voice he'd used on them when they were growing up.

"Dad, I am more then capable of sleeping on the couch. It's small, like me."

"You're a lady. I'm not your brothers making you sleep on the couch."

"They don't make me sleep on the couch. For the first few months of hunting with them I swapped sleeping with them because they were wanting to protect me." She shrugged then added. "That was of course before they found out I was their sister. After that I either slept on the couch, if they had one, or a roll away bed."

"But I'm your father and I want you to sleep on the bed." John looked over at Sam and Dean who had pulled out their sleep ware clothes. They had now turned their attention to their sister who shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "See, you listen to what I say."

"You're not sleeping on the couch." She said evenly. "I may be a woman. And I know you and Bobby had a discussion about me sleeping on the couch back at his place. But I'm also an okay person when it comes to sleeping arrangements. Now you're sleeping on the bed while I sleep on the couch. It would be a lot easier on your back."

"But-"

"Dad, you're sleeping on the bed. I'm going to sleep on the couch and that's final. Now let's get some sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow." John was at a loss for words as he watched her go into the bathroom with her backpack and locked the door behind her.

"Is she always like that?" John asked seeing Sam and Dean who were fighting over pillows as they were forced to sleep in the same bed.

"Worse." Sam answered and Dean nodded sleepily already dragging a pillow to cover his head. "You should have seen her when after we found out she was our sister. She'd freak out when she was forced to sleep in the same bed as us. Of course, give it time. She might climb in if she's having a nightmare or even fighting with some thoughts." John nodded. He had to get used to seeing his kids still kids after all. He had a lot to learn from his daughter and from his older sons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Targeted**

John woke up with a start scaring his two sons, who were getting dressed. "Dad you okay?" Dean asked seeing the freaked out look on his father's face.

"Just-" John rubbed his hand down his face and saw that the couch was empty. "Where's Christina?"

"Oh, Christy went to grab something to eat for breakfast, for everyone and fill up the car." Sam said as he finished tying his shoe. "She should be back soon."

There was a soft kicking sound from the other end of the hotel door and Dean checked the peephole before looking over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil." He said turning the handle and opening the door.

"Thank you." Christina said her voice picking up an extra octave as she walked and set a couple plastic bags on the tables edge. "Sam here's a garden omelet with wheat toast." She handed Sam the Styrofoam box. "Dean you're breakfast burrito with spicy salsa and black coffee."

"You're amazing." Dean said grabbing the box and coffee before sitting down at the table.

"Dad I got you eggs, over easy, with hashbrowns, bacon and sausage and wheat toast. I also got you a coffee regular." John took the food that was handed to him and nodded a thanks.

"Did you get me any coffee?" Sam asked and Christina nodded.

"Four creams, two half and half and two skim. Four sugars with two shots of vanilla." Sam smiled and John could hear Dean mutter "bitch-coffee" before going back to his food. "Also, I filled up the gas, washed the windows, checked the tires and checked the oil." She handed Dean his keys before grabbing her styrofoam box and took a seat on the bed beside the table. She looked over at her dad. "I think you need to get ready." She said taking a quick sip of her coffee. John laughed as she turned around to place her food at the table giving John, as he grabbed a clean pair of jeans, and headed for the bathroom to change.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

The remaining nine hours of the trip went well. Sam and Dean bickered as usual while John had climbed into the back with Christina who was looking through his journal. "Do they always sound like this?" He whispered and she nodded not looking up at him.

"They sound exactly like an old married couple." Christina turned and smiled up at him. "More often then not they forget that I'm even back here."

"Only because you're nice enough to keep to yourself." Dean said pulling into a parking lot of a gas station that had a restaurant attatched to one side.

"Stopping for food and fuel?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Also I need to release the pressure." He added with a smirk.

"You're gross, dean." Christina groaned as she climbed out of the back. "You need to be more of a gentleman, and say 'I'll excuse myself for a moment' and that's it."

"Las time I checked I was in the twenty-first century and not the nineteenth." Dean said walking in beside her leaving Sam to fill up the car and John who climbed out of the car to stretch his legs.

"Are you wanting to sit up in the front?" Sam asked trying his hardest to feel comfortable with being alone with one another.

John shrugged he had another reason to be uncomfortable at being alone with Sam. He sighed and looked back at the doors to the gas station then back at his youngest son before clearing his throat. "Sam, I need to tell you something."

"What's that dad?" Sam asked and topped off the fuel when it stopped automatically.

"Sam...back when Dean and Christina was inside the hospital dying, I did something."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"I gave up the colt and..." his mouth felt dry as he tried to figure out a way to tell him about his soul being taken away. But he couldn't. Something had saved his life so he didn't know how to say that without a million questions being asked. "It was yellow eyes. His name is Azazeal. Sam..."

"Dad you need to stop talking." Sam pushed past John and headed for the gas station door.

"Sam I need to tell you that..." He tried to yell out at Sam's back but his son vanished inside the door. "You're being targeted by him for something. Something bad." He said to himself. He felt heavy hearted as he knew that Dean still hadn't told him what he had to do to Sam.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John sat quietly in the front seat, eyes closed slightly and he was pinching the bridge of his nose when Christina walked out holding a small plastic bag with sunflower seeds and two bottles of water. She saw her dad sitting alone and gently tapped on the glass. John jumped then relaxed before he rolled down the window.

"Hey," she was nervous as she reached inside the bag and pulled out a bottle of water and the bag of sunflower seeds. "Didn't know what you would like as a snack. But I thought these will be good to snack on."

"Not a big fan of seeds." He said but took the bag anyways. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said and looked behind her. "So do you want me to call you dad or John? I mean I feel still kind of weird around you. And whenever I say dad it just makes me feel really weird."

"Well, we need to feel that don't we?" John smiled and saw the smile he got from his daughter. "So now we got an understanding how about, when we get to the hotel we get two rooms on for the boys and one for us to get to know each other."

Christina nodded slowly. "I think that would be a good idea." She stood up and reached into her back pocket as her phone began to ring. "Excise me dad I need to take this." He noddes and watched his daughter walkaway a few feet from the car and raised her phone to her ear. A smile was on her face as she sat down on top of a picnic table that was off of the gas station on a small lawn with manicured lawn.

"She on that phone again with her imaginary long distance boyfriend?" Dean asked climbing into the front seat. John looked confused at him before looking back at his daughter.

"Imaginary long distance boyfriend?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"She says he's real. Goes by the name of Stan. But whenever we are at Bobby's and when we want to meet him, he's out of town visiting his folks in Upstate New York."

"Well has Bobby at least met him?" John asked as he had been told that his daughter had been raised by him for a few years.

"He says he has." Dean said seeing Sam walking over to her as she was still laughing and talking on the phone. "Dad, about what you said to me before...before I thought we lost you. Do we have to kill Sam?"

"If he goes dark." John said watching as Sam was now talking on her cellphone. "Unless we can finish what started back when your mother died. We have to get the colt and kill Azazeal."


	4. Chapter 4

**First Hand Account**

Despite only having one room again, John knew he needed to get to know his daughter better so while waiting for their dinner he looked over at Christina. "So...uh...you a still mad at me from the last time we tried to get to know each other?"

Christina chuckled but shook her head. "No, I was pretty mad at myself though." She looked up at John her eyes filling with tears from a few months ago where John met up with her at a bar to try and get to know her, before the demon Meg had kidnapped him a while later. "But I did say that I would like to get to know you. I mean since you're my dad and I only heard stories from Sam and Dean."

"Speaking of which how did you meet them?"

"Who Sam and Dean?" John nodded and Christina shrugged. "Well I got a scholarship to Stanford. I didn't have any friends. He was a year a head of me. But I was in a couple of his classes. I really didn't get to meet him until I was in a library suffering through one of my monster migraines. But when he sat down they stopped. Haven't had one since...or at least not any migraines."

"So that's how you met Sam. What about Dean?"

Christina began to chuckle. "Well it was Halloween and I wasn't in the beat mood. I fell asleep on the couch in Sam's apartment, when Dean broke into his apart ment and tossed me across the room. Then Sam came fought him and Dean and Sam left to go try and find you."

"Did you go with them?" John asked seeing his daughter move her head back and forth not really sure how to say the next part.

"Yes and no. It wasn't intentional that I went with them. I took a cab to head to my apartment on the other side of campus and when I woke up I was ten miles outside of Jericho. My cab was covered in blood and my brain felt like it was about to explode. But when I saw the Impala and Sam and Dean it all stopped. I also heard a voice in my head telling me to go with them so I did and I've been with them ever since."

"That's good to hear." John was nodding happy that his daughter had been getting along with his two boys. "So you knew they were your brothers then?"

"It wasn't official but when we took on a poltergeist in Grand Rapids I think, they got hurt really bad. I had this voice nagging in the back of my head to get my blood and their blood checked. Turns out that was proof enough for Sam to believe me that I was his sister."

"And Dean?" John pressed seeing that their food was being placed in a bag ready to be taken.

"He had a hard time believing. He'd flip and flop between treating me like a sister then times he'd treat me like a just a girl that decided to join the hunting team. We had one moment back in, I think Indiana where we acted like brothers and sister." She chuckled softly. "We were cleaning the impala in the hotel parking lot since we were the only ones there. We had a fun little water fight with soap. I didn't think Dean could have fun."

"It was nice to see them both laugh." John sighed with a sad smile on his face. "But when I saw you with them u though you were a girlfriend."

Christina shot a dark look over at John. "You were spying on us? How did you even find us?" John hung hid head low. "Looks like our foods done." She said coldly jumping off the stool and walked over to the pick up counter. John shook his head as he watched her leave. She wasn't going to wait for him as she continued to jog across the street and into the hotel parking lot.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John tapped lightly on the hotel door and waited for it to be opened. Christina opened it and took a step back not saying a word. He knew he was foolish for spying on them and not getting to talk to them. He'd only wished he kept his mouth shut. But it was now water under the bridge

"Do you know why Christy's so upset?" Dean asked as Christina had left to go grab sodas for them all. "She just came in here all huffed and puffed a few minutes before you showed up."

"She's just mad at me." John said grabbing the food and staring at it. His stomach flipped over at the mere scent of it.

"You okay?" Dean asked his mouth full of his hamburger.

"Just not hungry all of a sudden." John admitted. "I think I'll turn in early." He walked over to the bed and collapsed on the far left side of the bed. Almost as he laid down he felt himself being taken into deep unconsciousness.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

The next morning, as Dean drove while Sam rode shotgun, John glanced over at his daughter who was staring out the window. Her jaw set tight as she forced herself to remain staring out the window. John had woke up in the middle of the night to see his daughter staring out the window of the hotel soft crackling sobs had escaped her throat. He felt guilty for not wanting to believe that she was his. He was determined to changed that.

"Who are we supposed to speak to again?" Dean asked pulling into an empty parking lot.

"Professor Rudin." Sam answered. "Teaches History."

"How nice." Dean said with a sideways smile as he stepped outside tugging onto his suit jacket. A group of private school girls winked and giggled at him as they walked across the parking lot. "Oh I'm loving this case more and more."

"We're not doing this case for you to hit on girls, Dean." Christina groaned her high heeled shoes clicking and scraping across the asphalt as her thigh length skirt matched those of the girls at the private school. "You need to focus more on the case then on girls."

"Says a girl." Dean whispered as he walked past her. John watched as she sighed and looked up at him. He could see she wanted to hate him but she knew she couldn't. It hurt John a lot to see that.

"How can I help you four?" A mousy boy about nineteen greeted them.

"We're with the-" Dean reached in his jacket for his badge but Christina quickly interrupted.

"We are here to sew if we want to transfer schools." The boy nodded then looked over at John. Christina looked up at her dad and smiled. "He's our chaperone. Making sure we don't run off."

"Okay." The mousy boy smiled and blushed over at Christina whose face looked like she sucked on a lemon. "Would you like a tour of this place?" He said forcing his arm around hers. Dean and Sam stiffened but put up a finger silently saying to keep and eye on her as the boy lead her through the hallways.

"Dad you find this Professor Rudin's place. See what he knows." Sam said before walking fast to keep an eye on his sister and the mousy boy. Dean looked as though he was going to say something but a small group of girls made him turn around and follow them like an hungry carnivore with prey.

John shook his head trying his hardest not to laugh as it was rude of Dean to stalk girls like that. He sighed and looked around feeling out of place since it had been years since he had to be in any type of school.

"Can I help you?" A woman's soft voice came from behind John making his turn around. Her blonde hair was wavy and framed her face. John smiled politely and held out a hand.

"I'm looking for Professor Rudin's classroom. I have some questions to ask him." John said pulling out his fake badge and the woman nodded looking shocked and curious.

"We can go into here." the woman said pulling John into an empty room and motioned to a couple of chairs and slid behind them. "So Agent...?"

"Smith." John said quickly. "And you are?"

"Professor Natalie Rudin." She smiled and shook John's hand.

"You're the Professor that's been stating the strange behavior in the male students?" Natalie nodded slowly. "My apologizes for assuming you were a man."

"It's okay. There's not a whole lot of female teachers." She said with a chuckle. John felt strange sitting next to her as she was quite attractive but he wasn't feeling anything towards her. "There's a total of three female teachers. I'm the only one that works every school day. The other two work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"I see." John took out his pad of paper and pen. "Now, about this strange behavior you talked about..."

"Yes," Natalie coughed slightly as she felt embarrassed as to what was going to happen. "You see it started about three weeks ago. We had this bad thunderstorm and a few of the male students were locked outside the school. When I reached the doors to let them in, they weren't there. I even walked outside and there wasn't anybody there. The next day they came into my class and acted like they had some sort of tough study class as they passed even the hardest of my quizes. Then that night..." She faltered as she looked scared to even mention what had happened. John gently grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You can trust me." He said softly. Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Well, that night, as I was locking up my room I heard chanting coming from the gym. Which was strange as the teacher had already locked it up for the night. Anyways I walked over and looked inside all the students plus five more stood around this long table holding up chalices. But what stood out about this behavior was that their eyes were glowing."

"Glowing?" John asked and Natalie nodded. "What color was their eyes glowing?"

"Completely white. And it wasn't just around the pupils. Their entire eyes were glowing white." John felt his eyebrows grow closer together as he went deep into his thinking processess. "I'm sorry I completely lost you didn't I?"

John quickly shook his head. "No, you didn't. Believe me it takes a lot to confuse me." He forced a smiled before looking behind him at the clock on the wall. It was a little past ten in the morning and he needed to find his kids. "But Professor Rudin-"

"Natalie, please." Natalie smiled sweetly. John could see a sparkle in her eyes.

"Natalie," John let the name roll off his tongue as he stood up only getting stuck in the tiny desks for a second before he composed himself. "Here's my card. If you can think of anything or if you see this happening again, this is how to reach me."

Natalie gently took the card out from between John's fingers and nodded. "You take care Agent Smith."

"John." John said.

"John Smith. It's funny we're studying the real John Smith in my class this week. What are the odds of having met a John Smith in person?"

"One in a million." John said helping Natalie to her feet. He smiled politely at her before he turned and walked out of the class searching for his three kids to tell them what he had found out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Case Expands**

"So wait, we're dealing with possible Demons?" Sam asked John as they sat outside waiting for Dean to show up. John had shot him a text saying to come out but so far his oldest wasn't listening. "But you said their eyes glowed. What demon has glowing eyes?"

"I have no idea." John admitted. "But it's making Natalie very uncomfortable."

"Who's Natalie?" Christina asked.

"Sorry, Professor Rudin." John cleared his throat.

"So you're saying some sort of demon is making these kids smarter?" John shrugged Sam's question.

"Where's your brother?" John asked but felt foolish when. He saw Dean come stumbling out if the school looking as though he had one too many shots. All three of the other Winchesters rolled their eyes as Dean happily was sent towards them by one faculty member.

"Does this one belong to you?" The teacher asked holding Dean who began to giggle in spurts before John nodded. "He was picking a fight with a couple of other students. I hope you don't mind that I intervened."

"Not at all, thank you so much, Mr..."

"Headmaster Ferguson." John took Dean from the Headmaster's arms as he looked like was about to pass out. "I'm sorry for what I had to do."

"What did you do?" Christina questioned when she watched her father and brother half dragged Dean to the back seat.

"Oh I sat him down gave him a couple of shots just to get him to talk." Ferguson shook his head ashamed for what he did. "I know I shouldn't have given an adolescent alcohol. But I didn't feel that bad when he told me he had his first beer at twelve." John's face darkened with fury as he and Sam shoved Dean into the back seat. "But I gave him scotch. I hope you're not going to tell his parents that I gave him strong alcohol."

"Oh, I think he'll be okay." Christina said with a smile before hearing someone blowing raspberries on the car window. She looked at her brother, Dean who blew one more raspberry before falling and passing out. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Not tomorrow but I hope that would help change his attitude."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. I've had many a young man change over a sitting down and a shot maybe two of scotch." Ferguson looked scared before smiling nervously at Christina. "Not that I do enjoy giving adolescent men strong drinks. But I wouldn't mind giving you, a well young woman such as, yourself some dinner maybe a couple of drinks."

"Sorry, you're not my type." Christina turned her head around to see Sam waving at her to hurry. "Well, I got to go. Maybe we'll see you when my friends and I decide to come back." She forced a smile before quickly turning and jumping into the other side of the backseat despite having to hold up her older brother's head and to place it on her lap as Sam drove out of the parking lot and back towards the hotel.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

Sam was looking up Headmaster Ferguson's history when Dean came stumbling out of the bathroom looking flushed, his white shirt untucked and his tie just hanging around his neck. His jacket was found in a heap in the corner of the bathroom. "Sam," he said fighting another urge to puke. "What did I do?"

"Can't remember?" Sam asked amused to see his brother drunk and very out of it.

"All I remember is going after some girls to talk to them. Getting into a fight with some older prep boys. Being lead into the headmaster's office then waking up here draped over the toilet like some frat boy on hazing night."

"Nailed that one." Sam muttered going back to his laptop.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Sam said quickly shaking his head.

"Where's dad and Christy?"

"They went out to grab food." Sam said then smiled smugly. "They're getting you a greasy turkey melt served in a dirty ashtray." Dean's face paled more when he quickly disappeared back into the bathroom. "Love ya bro!" Sam yelled as the door slammed shut just as the door to their hotel room opened up and John and Christina arrived holding bags of food.

"Is he still in there?" John asked not at all feeling sorry for his oldest at the moment.

"He had to go back in." Sam said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Nice." Christina said who stood and stared at the closed bathroom door and shivered at what she could think her brother Dean was doing. "Now did you find anything on Headmaster Creepy?"

"Christina." John yelled making Sam shiver as memories of him and Dean getting the same tone from when they were little. "You need to be a bit more polite on the man."

"Polite?!" Christina screamed back making Sam hold out his finger to try and defuse the bomb that was clearly going to explode in front of him. "Why should I be polite to a guy who was clearly making a pass at me?"

"A pass?" John asked confused.

"Oh please." Christina was growling at her father as they completely ignored Sam who still had his hand up in the air. "I know you're old but I know for a fact you're not blind! He was freaking out over giving Dean two shots of Scotch, but when it comes to asking me out on a clear enough date didn't send up red flags?"

"How is that making a pass at you?"

"Two things. One; he has to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties. Two; I have boyfriend who I'm kind of glad you don't know about because I know you'd try and have his head on a silver platter."

"Why?"

Christina licked her lips. "Because we already have a child and we haven't gotten married, because we broke up a few months after Alex was born. Then we had a reunion back in Wisconsin when we dealt with that Striga that damn near killed Alex and me."

"It did what? You have a child and...Now I'm so confused."

"I expected that." Christina forced a smile before turning around to look at Sam who was looking down at his screen his hand still in the air. "Yes question Mr. Winchester?"

"Funny." Sam said, "I did find some interesting things about the Headmaster." He didn't want to say anything that could either get him killed by his sister or berated by their dad. "Jeremy August Ferguson is the Great Great Great grandson of A. Ferguson."

"That explains the fact his last name is Ferguson." Christina said with a nodding making Sam roll his eyes. He hated when she acted like this.

"Alright smart-ass." Sam hissed. "He's the sixth Headmaster Ferguson in the last twenty years. This is his third year running the place."

"What happened to the other Headmasters?" John asked as Christina had stomped over to the couch and sprawled out on it.

"Died mysteriously. But other then that nothing out of the ordinary."

"So we still don't have any..." Sam and John glanced over at the bathroom doorway as Dean still looked pale and sweaty leaning on the door frame. "...any idea what the Hell is making people smarter?" John and Sam shook their heads. "Figures." Dean stumbled over to his bed and carefully and gently laid down on the bedspread of the hotel and pulled a pillow of his face. "Don't think we'll be getting anything else done. Plus I don't think Dean's going to eat anything." They heard the muffle groan coming from underneath the pillow as Dean began to curl into the fetal position on the bed.

"Yeah," John agreed looking down at his daughter who had her eyes closed. "Want something to eat?" He asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not really hungry, but I..." He looked down at the time. It was only six thirty in the evening. "...I think it's going to be an early night." John chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. What a day." John pulled off his shoes and laid down closing his eyes. "Night Sam."

"Night...Dad."

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

Natalie Rudin locked up her classroom, stopping slightly at a strange pounding sound from behind her. She turned around hoping to see someone in the barely lit hallway. "Hello?" She called but nobody returned. She swallowed hard before adjusting her purse strap over her shoulder and walked towards the front entrance of the school. Her car was the only one there when she stepped out. A cold breeze brushed past her cheek making her duck her head against it.

A few straggling students were walking away from the closed library heading towards the student dorms. She quickened her steps. Tonight she felt uneasy. She felt threatened. She reached her car and unlocked her front door and quickly slid inside. She only had a few seconds to start her car before her alarm would go off. She slid her key into the ignition and turned the engine over. It gurgled but wouldn't start. "Oh come on." She cried when she felt as if something or someone was heading towards her car. She turned her head but saw nothing there. "Come on start please." When at last the engine sputtered to life she let out a sigh of relief.

She quickly put her car into reverse and spun around making sure she didn't hit anything. But as she turned Two pairs of glowing white eyes appeared in the back seat. She tried to let out a scream hoping the two stragglers could come to her rescue but the entire interior of her car lit up causing the engine to struggle to stay idling before the car was left dead in the parking lot.

When Headmaster Ferguson arrived to school the next morning he noticed Natalie's car still in the parking space. He found it odd as she usually didn't show up before eight in the morning. But when he walked to peer inside the window he felt the briefcase in his hand drop and crash to the ground. Natalie Rudin's body was slumped over large burns covered her body. Her mouth was frozen in a lifeless scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the Group**

The sound of someone's cellphone ringing in the hotel woke John up from a deep sleep. Once again, his daughter slept on the couch while his two sons shared a bed. He grumbled something before reaching over and grabbing his phone answered it.

"Hello?" He answered to tied to check the name.

"Uh..." John stiffened feed as Headmaster Ferguson was nervous about something. "Mr. Smith, this is Headmaster Ferguson."

"Hello." John pressed gently seeing his kids begun to stir in their sleep. "What's the matter?"

"I'm calling because one of my faculty was killed last night and this number was with them."

"That wouldn't be Professor Rudin would it?" John asked a ready feeling sick to his stomach. "She was the only one I gave my number to."

"Unfortunately she is the victim. I have the police on their way here. Is there a way you can come in to talk with them I don't believe you killed her, but I don't want to have a warrant on you "

"No it's no problem." John rubbed his eyes wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "I can be there in twenty minutes."

"That will work. I'm sorry for any inconvenience Mr. Smith." Ferguson said and John hung up.

"Time to get up you three." John ordered jumping to his feet and rushed over towards his duffel bag to grab clothes. "Up and ready to move in twenty minutes."

"What time is it?" Christina whined lifting her head up to try and see the alarm clock that was placed on the nightstand. She blinked back surprise to see it was barely eight o clock. John came rushing out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in casual clothes. "Where's the fire?" She asked laying her head back down.

"A professor was killed last night." John said shaking Sam and Dean who slowly pushed themselves into a sitting position.

"And they called you because..." she pressed grabbing her backpack and fished a shirt and pants from within.

"I gave a card with my John Smith name to Professor Rudin. She's the one that's been killed."

"No need to be snappy," Christina grumbled throwing off the blanket showing John she had gotten dressed from underneath the blankets. "Come on lazies." She called to Sam and Dean who both shot her a look of annoyance.

"Hop to it boys." John barked and both brothers quickly set out to grab clothes from their bags and quickly got dressed.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

The school parking lot had half a dozen police vehicles lined up when John eased the Impala into an empty space. As soon as the car stopped everyone was surprised ro see Dean hop out of the front passenger seat and rushed to the driver side rear to open his sister's door. "Miss," he said extending a hand to help her out. Christina was unsure whether or not to take it but allowed herself to be helped out of the vehicle.

"Uh...thank you Dean." She said a blush forming on her cheeks. "That was really...sweet of you."

"You're quite welcome." He said and gently pushed her towards the inside of the street as they walked up to the schools front doors.

"Dean," Sam asked as they walked. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." Dean did with a smile and stopped to allow a group of five girls walk past before they finally arrived at the door. Christina reached for the handle but was blocked by Dean who opened it up for her, Sam and John before sliding in behind.

"Something is not right with him." Sam whispered to Christina who nodded and shot a curious look behind her shoulder at her older brother who proceeded to remove his jacket before placing it over Christina's bare shoulders.

"Don't want you to catch a cold." Dean said. Christina smiled a thank you before Dean walked up ahead to open the door to the headmaster office where the police chief was waiting for them.

"Which one of you is John Smith?" The chief asked and John raised a finger to shown that he was who they were looking for. "Come with me please I'd like to ask you a few questions." John nodded as the chief gently pulled him away from his kids and left the office.

"Okay," Sam started looking around at the empty office room then over at Dean who was silently pacing his hands behind his back. "What the Hell is-"

"Sam there is a lady present." Dean's polite attitude made both Sam and Christina blink. "You shouldn't say such horrible language."

"Uh..." Christina said surprised. "When did you become such an expert on how to act around women?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. Headmaster Ferguson sat me down and explained that I was being a very rude and not a gentleman, and since I've expressed an interest in coming here I needed to meet certain requirements."

"Dean," Sam said grabbing his brother's shoulders. "We aren't here to go to school. We're hunting a case remember?" Dean looked down at the floor and slowly shook his head.

"It must have started out like this, but I feel interested in furthering my education." Sam and Christina took turns checking to see if Dean had a high fever and that he was starting to be delusional. But Dean was just fine.

"Oh, it's good to see you three." Ferguson said walking in and sitting down behind a long mahogany desk. "Please won't you three sit?" There was only two chairs and Sam made it to one in two long strides while Dean pulled the chair out and waits for his sister to take the seat. "My what a gentleman." Ferguson beamed seeing Christina take the seat looking strangely uncomfortable with her brothers change of attitude.

"Mr. Ferguson," Sam started once his sister sat down. "May I ask what happened-"

"Headmaster." Dean whispered and covered his mouth looking ashamed of what he did.

"What?" Sam asked Dean directly.

"It's Headmaster. Not mister." Dean said shifting his feet. "My apologize Headmaster Ferguson."

"It's all right, Dean." Ferguson said nodding slightly. "Sam, was it?" Sam nodded. "Just to keep from arguing just call me Ferguson, please."

"Ferguson?" Sam asked and Ferguson nodded. "Very well, Ferguson. What happened last night? Did your cameras catch anything?"

Ferguson shook his head slowly. "Professor Rudin always hated those cameras. She was a bit paranoid that they would always watch her. She was parked just on the very edge of the cameras field of vision. But it was strange to see her in that shape. I'm pretty sure I'd have nightmares for weeks."

"How long from when you discovered Professor Rudin's body that you called the police?" Christina asked gently hiding the suspicion of him.

"It was a matter of minutes. Professor Rudin was a beloved history professor the children loved her class. But because of this great loss, Professor Rudin's classes will now have to be switched but not until the end of our current semester."

Sam, Dean and Christina watched as Ferguson began to shake and tremble with grief. "We're sorry for your loss," Dean said solemnly. "Guys I think we should leave, headmaster Ferguson alone."

"That would be nice, thank you. You three have a wonderful day." Ferguson dismissed them and the three siblings walked out of the office room.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John shook hands with the police chief after all his questions were answered. He hated being in the spotlight worse then being accused of murder. However he knew he was innocent at the time of the death of Natalie, and his alibi had checked out just moments before he saw his three kids walking out of the school.

"So what's do you think killed her?" Sam asked as they gathered around the Impala.

"My guess is whatever, Natalie saw that night after the storm." John injected. "But we need to see her body to determine if it was supernatural or natural."

"How about you three go check the body," Dean suggested. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Headmaster Ferguson."

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself, son?" John asked and Dean nodded in response.

"Trust me I'll be fine."

"Okay." John pulled out the keys before walking to the Impala's driver side door. Dean waved a quick goodbye before striding up towards the school his hands tucked deep inside his pant pockets. "He seem a little off to you two?" He asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the morgue.

"I'm happy I'm not the only one." Christina sighed from the backseat. "He's been strange since we got to the school, and it was stating to creep me out of how he was acting."

"A. Ferguson school for boys. Bring your rowdy boys here and they come home Men." Sam read as they passed the schools sign just at the bottom of the hill. "Funny how they don't mention women."

"Most likely because they don't believe woman should have an higher education that the school is providing." Christina said bitterly as she pulled out John's hunting journal from out of her jacket. "Let's see..." She was flipping through pages when she stopped on a questionable page. "Dad, have you ever seen these things before?" John shook his head and glanced in the rear view mirror. "Because it says here that ' _I'm alone at the edge of the woods and I see their glowing white eyes. They're afraid to exit the woods. If only I knew what they were besides men._ '"

"What was the date?" John asked looking surprised at his familiar words.

"Uh..." Christina made a couple of wispy sounds with her mouth. "June 10, 2002."

"And where was I?" John asked he couldn't remember ever writing that entry.

"Uh...Mayfeild, Utah." Christina said and John shook his head slowly. "It's been four years since this happened so don't beat yourself too bad. I barely remember 2002."

"Thanks for making me feel older." John muttered before clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I got it a lot from Dean back when I first started." She said closing his journal. "Morgues on the right." She said and John nearly missed the turn jumping the curb with the front left tire making Sam and Christina both happy that Dean was not in the car.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John stayed in the car reading his journal while his two kids walked in to examine the body. He didn't want to remember Natalie in the way she left this life. He wanted to remember her how she was yesterday. He only wished he could only remember Mary, his late wife, the same way. But all he could remember was her burning on the ceiling of the nursery.

' _June 10, 2002_ ,' John read in his journal. ' _Mayfeild Utah. Small town and a lot of trees. People claimed to have seen bright eyes hidden inside there. But I have some disbelief. Hopefully this is a quick job and I could get back to my boys who are most likely getting into trouble in Ogden._ ' John read quietly about his journey into the woods in the Manti La Sal National Forest. He closed his eyes a few times almost hearing the sounds of the wildlife and the wind blowing through the trees. He could almost feel like he was at peace even though he wasn't. He opened up his eyes again reaching a point that his daughter had read earlier. ' _There's people here. Gathered around a picnic table and they're talking in some strange language I don't even know. I see one standing up his arms raised up to the sky and then his eyes start to glow white. One by one all of them, maybe twelve...thirteen men at the very least, are letting their eyes glow.  
"Brother's," The guy must be the leader. "I come for the purity of life! All those who follow raise your voices in the sky let mother earth know she is not to be in control. She is not the one who creates life. We are the ones." I'm surprised nobody else could hear this. These men are saying exactly what the leader had just said over and over. "When I return home, I will bring the power of education to those worthy of it. Women do not belong in schools. Men belong in schools! Does anyone here believe otherwise?!"  
I couldn't help myself. I fought for this country for everyone to enjoy the freedom of educations. To learn. "I don't!" My voice is shaking what the hell was I thinking. They're looking at me now. I run. Tripping over fallen trees, large rocks and large holes. I hear them following me. I leave the cover of trees and turn around hoping the moon will explain what I'm seeing._' John stopped as he reached the spot his daughter had just read.

John closed his journal in frustration and tossed it in the middle of the front seat. Sam and Christina still hadn't come out of the morgue. He searched for his phone and began to dial up one of Bobby's numbers.

"Yeah?" Bobby's gruff voice answered.

"Bobby, it's John."

"I know idjit. What's going on?"

"I'm stuck on this hunt. Turns out it is something supernatural."

"Okay, am I s'posed to be impressed?" John bit back his anger he worked hard in the few days of staying at Bobby's to bury the hatchet between them and he wasn't going to ruin it now.

"Bobby, in your experience, have you come across a demon or any creature that had their eyes glow white?"

John could hear Bobby scratching his chin. "Glowin' white eyes? Like what we talkin'. Just the pupils or whole eye?"

"Whole eye." John answered.

"I'm not familiar with it. But let me see what I can find once I get back home."

"Where did you go?"

"Vistin' an old friend." Bobby said like a teenager getting interviewed by a parent. "Now take care of yer kids."He hung up before John could say that he would.

He sighed and put his cellphone in his pocket and froze. A pain began to spread through his head making him see stars. John grabbed both sides of his head and leaned forward his forehead resting on the steering wheel. He let out a painful cry when he felt something brush against the back of his neck. Instantly the pain left him. He felt strange still as he felt almost as if he was a robot who had just worked out that he was alive enough to no longer take orders.

"So, what killed Natalie was some sort of intense heat." John nearly hit his head on the roof of the car as Sam appeared beside him while Christina climbed into the back seat. "She was basically cooked alive in her car."

"Dad, you okay?" Christina raised an eyebrow and John nervously nodded his head.

"I'm fine. Just dozed off a little there." He said starting the car. "So what do we know about what killed her?"

"They only attack at night." Sam stated keeping an eye on John as they drove out of the parking lot.

"I'll call Dean and let him know." Christina said and pulled out her cellphone and dialed Dean's number. After a few seconds Christina, looking very confused, hung up her cellphone.

"What?" John asked seeing the inquisitive look.

"Dean's number had been disconnected." Christina said and John stepped on the gas to fly back to the school.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

"I'm sorry, sir. But I cannot allow you to come in. Students aren't allowed visitors during school hours." A plump woman with gray hair tied in a tight bun and small round glasses that perched on the edge of her nose said. "Unless there is a family emergency I cannot pull your son out of class."

"But he doesn't come here." John growled almost feeling his fingers sink into the thick wooden desk that stretched the entire length of the room. "You get Dean Smith out of class now or I will go get him myself."

"Mr. Smith I understand you're angry but if you go inside this school without a visitor's badge I will call the police!" The woman stood up and quickly grabbed all the visible visitor's badges that were neatly placed to one side in case John thought of grabbing one. "Good day sir!" She screamed hoping that would make John leave.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked John who was still fuming as they stomped their way towards the Impala. Dark storm clouds gathered above the school giving an ominous feeling to the three Winchesters as they subconsciously moved closer together. "Did it call for rain today?" Sam asked as thunder growled it's approach and lighting stretched across the sky.

"Supposed to be clear today." Christina said pulling Dean's Jacket closer around her as cold air blew into them drenching them with rain. They all rushed towards the Impala and hopped inside gasping as they caught their breath. John wiped his face and looked the school giving him the feeling of curiosity and fear. He felt strange being scared. As if he was experiencing fear for the first time. "Look!" John glanced in the direction of Christina's finger. Inside the school's gym, a bright white light began to slowly exit the tall windows.

"It's happening again." John said to himself before jumping out of the car and ran towards the gym. Sam and Christina looked at each other for a second before following their father ignoring the cold rain as it soaked into their clothes. They moved like quick shadows towards the back entrance of the gym and carefully opened the door. Slipping behind benches they peeked through the slots and listened to the chanting of the boys that surrounded a large banquet table. From a door on the far end of the room, walked in two more forms each wearing long black robes that covered most of their face. The chanting slowly died as the two approached the table.

"My brothers," John felt a twitch as the voice he heard was the same as four years ago. "We welcome our newest member to our little...group. Dean Smith take off your hood let your brothers see you." Sam, Christina and John both held in their gasp as the hood surrounding Dean fell around his neck. Dean's hair was slicked back instead of his usual spike. His eyes were closed. "Open your eyes. Let my great great Grandfather's light shine from you!" Dean's eyes opened. His eyes where bright white like the others including the obvious leader. In one quick movement Dean was standing next to a chair while the leader continued to leave the hood up.

"What's happening?" Christina whispered softly but was silenced with John's finger getting pressed up against his lips.

"You are the select few that would one day pass the knowledge claiming that men are the strongest in the mind." Dean and the other boys nodded in silent agreement. "Now let us sit and partake in the meal that would give us more knowledge." The leader's hood stayed as Dean and the rest of the boys took their seats staring blankly into space. "Grandfather! Send us the nourishment you want us to behold! Give us the light we need! The strength to triumph over our dying society where woman are treated equally. Let us, these select few, receive your knowledge." Steadily the light grew brighter from the eyes of the table. Filling the gym completely into light making John, Sam and Christina shut their eyes to shield themselves from being blinded.

After a few seconds of the pain from the light the light dyed back to normal and the room was dark. Nobody sat at the table, the chairs pushed underneath the table. The three Winchesters dared a look and was surprised to see nobody at the table. "Where could they-" John started but stopped when he saw a faint glow coming from behind.

Dean and the boys stood in a semi circle all of them looking like a cat would to his mouse prey. "My, my." Jeremy Ferguson said stepping from between the group of boys. "Isn't this a surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

**All Locked Up**

Sam was the first to wake up. His hands were swollen as his hands were tied with thick straps. His head felt heavier as he tried to see what room he was in. As his eyes adjusted to dark he saw two more people tried to chairs both their heads lowered. He tried to talk but saw that his mouth as well as the others were gagged. Sam closed his eyes trying to concentrate on turning a light on. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his mind, once only seeing visions, had the ability to move objects when he concentrated. As his head began to pound and blood began to trickle out of his nose the light came on and he passed out.

A few minutes later Sam awoke to see someone with their back towards him. Sam glanced over towards his dad and sister only to find them trying to wake up. "It appears that you slept really well." Jeremy Ferguson turned and smiled at Sam his eyes dark and narrow. "How does it feel to be trapped in this kind of situation brought on by someone you thought you could trust?" Sam glared at Ferguson. "Now, now Sammy..." Sam fought against his restraints making Ferguson laugh.

"Headmaster," Sam stopped as Dean walked in his hands behind his back. "You're needed in your office."

"Very well, Dean." Ferguson stood up and walked out of the room. "Keep an eye on these three make sure they're not spotted or heard." Dean nodded silently and stood guard looking at the three of them his eyes glancing over each one.

Once the door was closed Dean's mannerism seemed to change from in complete control to struggling to come to grips of what happened. His eyes went wide as he pulled the gag out of Sam's mouth. "Sam you got to help me." Dean's eyes were scared which wasn't something Sam was familiar in seeing.

"What's going on?" Sam asked keeping his voice low just in case they were being overheard.

"It's Headmaster Ferguson. He's..." He let out a painful groan as he reached and gripped his head his eyes shut tight.

"Dean?" Sam cried worried for his brother. Dean's hand dropped from his head his eyes glowing white and starting straight.

"You want to help your brother?" Dean said his voice not his own. "Then try and escape." The gag was replaced back in Sam's mouth and Dean turned and walked out of the room after the lights turned off sending Sam back into darkness.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

Sam had no idea if he was awake or asleep as his body hadn't moved since Dean had left however long ago. He blinked his eyes but the darkness seemed to get worse with each second. That was until he heard scraping of a chair sliding towards him and he felt someone accidentally place one of the chair legs directly on his foot.

"Sssssyyy" Christina muffled in her gag and Sam felt her lift up and felt her fingers playing around his face trying to grab the gag with her untied fingers. After several uncomfortable minutes and several pokes to the eye he felt the gag slip off his mouth and he let out a cough letting his sister know he was gag-less.

"Move closer." He instructed quietly. "I think its duct tape that's around our wrists." He could hear creaking coming from the chair as he felt hands up to his mouth. "I know thith ith uncomfomble but bare with me." He moved his mouth over the duct tape and began to tear into the sticky side. "Try it now... _*ptui*_." He heard the tape being ripped off and the sound of a chair landing hard near him.

"Close your eyes." Christina instructed and Sam did what she said. The sound of the light switch being turned on and the brightness encased them all. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her already working on taking off the tape around John's hands.

John moved and took off the gag before Christina walked over towards Sam and quickly broke the tape around her brothers hands. "Sorry for landing on your foot." She whispered as John peeked out of the door. Sam quickly turned off the light. "Why did you do that?"

"We want them to think we're still tied up." Sam said softly moving behind his dad as he peered outside the door. The hallway were empty and John slowly moved out followed close by Sam and then Christina who closed the door behind her.

"Do you think they moved the car?" John asked as they quietly ran through the hallway to try and find a way out of the school.

"Let's assume that they did." Christina said slowing down as they arrived at a corner. "If I can get into Ferguson's car we'll take that."

"I'm okay with that." John said and they continued to run until they moved out of the school and out on the manicured lawns. The sky above them was cloudy but there wasn't any sign of rain. John, Sam and Christina moved quickly trying not to stir up any attention of the other students who moved from class to class. It seemed too easy for them as they ran out. The Impala still sat where they had left it the night before. John looked at his two kids who looked behind them. They had a choice. Run and risk the car being a bait set in a trap to get them or to ignore it completely and still Ferguson's car.

A loud yell drifted over the edge of the school and the three chose to risk the Impala. As they ran John fished for the keys which he dropped just seconds of them being pulled from his pocket. He couldn't turn around he could see three of the twelve group of boys running after them, and they were moving fast. John reached the car first but the car was locked. John turned around and saw Sam tossing the keys to him.

"Hurry Dad!" He screamed and John didn't hesitate before shoving the keys into the door lock and pulled it open. He slid inside and turned the engine over. He looked out at this two kids as they began to fight hand to hand with the three boys that were chasing after. He was happy to see that both Sam and Christina both had the upper hand until all three of the boys were laying out cold on the lawn. He was beginning to think his son was too good and he had nothing to worry about. "Do we risk going back to the hotel?" Sam asked as he and Christina climbed into the car.

"I think it's a good idea. Just to grab our things." John said he pushed on the gas. "Let's hope Bobby has some answers." He growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drastic Measures**

Just as John had anticipated, the hotel they were staying at had been ransacked as they had pulled into the parking space out in front. John, Sam and Christina climbed out and walked into the hotel room.

"Is anything missing?" John asked looking through his bag. Sam and Christina went to their own bags and searched through them.

"Just Dean's bag." Sam said noticing the one less bag. "Looks like he came back to grab his things."

"No it's just in the bathroom." Christina said walking back holding Dean's green duffle bag.

"Why would he throw it in the bathroom?" John asked and jumped slightly when he heard his cellphone go off in his coat pocket. "Hey Bobby," he answered. He quickly did a complete walk through until he and his two kids walked out of the room and into the impala closing the door behind him as he left. "Hey you back?"

"Been back for a little bit. Found some information on yer case." John looked down at his phone and hit the speaker button, after looking at it for a few minutes."Turns out what yer huntin' is a Hopp."

"A what?" John asked handing his phone over to Sam so he could start the Impala.

"A Hopp. A very rare type of ghost." Bobby sighed on the other end. "They usually find their prey by finding those who share a common interest."

"So what happens when they find that perosn?" Sam asked pulling the phone closer to his mouth so that he could talk without screaming.

"Well the only way a Hopp could take control of a host or prey, they have to be sent through a drink. Once inside you can't get it out unless you kill the bugger that it's possessing." The entire cab of the Impala went cold. "Anyone there?" Bobby asked when the silence from the call passed way to long.

"Bobby, Dean has this Hopps in him." John said slowly.

"Balls." Cursed Bobby. "You haven't been out for more then four days and you already screwed up." Bobby ranted. Sam lowered his head as he saw the hurt in his father's eyes.

"Sam give me the phone please." Christina said seeing the demenor of her dad change. Sam handed the phone to her and she turned off speaker before placing the phone to her ear. "Bobby, do I have to tell you that it's not dad's fault that Dean's like this?" Sam looked at John. "Look there has to be a way to get these sons of birches out of Dean without hurting him." Christina nodded rhythmicly while Sam looked back out the front of the Impala.

"I don't think you did this to Dean." He said to his dad slowly.

"Okay, see I told you there was a way. Now tell me of this burning power they have." Christina said making John and Sam look at her with confusion.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

The sky was darkening with the coming of night. John shifted uneasy in the front seat of the Impala as he and Sam waited for the plan they came up with happened.

"Sam," John started slowly. "I want to apologize for the way I raised you and your brother."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Sam asked glancing at his dad. "You're not planning on dying are you?"

"No. I just...things happen. I don't want to end up like I almost did at the hosptial. I want to be able to move on."

"Look we can start this moving on process after we save Dean." Sam said and looked back out the windshield. From on top of the school came a flashing white light before it was darkened. "Christy's in position. Let's do this." John nodded wordlessly as both father and son exited the car and out and ran towards the school's gym. Even in the daylight hours the school looked menacing like a sleeping monster waiting to attack.

"Do you think this plan will work?" John asked as they pressed their bodies up against the school's wall.

"To be honest," Sam sighed taking out his weapon from behind his pants. "It's a 35% chance of actually working."

"Better then 0%." John mumbled and Sam nodded.

"Well, it looks like our guests have come back." Jeremy said his voice growling slightly. "Would you mind joining us for initiation?"

Sam pulled his weapon up but Jeremy's hands wrapped around his neck and started to squeeze making Sam gasp for air. John threw a closed fist in Jeremy's direction only be blocked with his free hand. Jeremy's eyes glowed bright as he sneered at John. "You bastard." John growled when he felt his fist start to burn. Sam let out a groan of pain as the sound of skin sizzling filled the small area.

"Don't worry, Mr. 'Smith'." Jeremy smiled as John's hands were thrown behind him by the group of boys. "It would all be over soon." He let out a dark chuckle before looking at Sam who was fighting back tears from his eyes. "Take this one and sit him in the chair. He'll be the first to join us."

Christina shook as she watched the entire event unfold beneath her outside of the school's gym. She wanted to scream and save her brother and dad but she knew it was part of the plan. Or that's what she kept telling herself. She had lost complete control over the situation. She needed more drastic measures now. She needed to try and bring her brother Dean back to reality. Back to the stalker impolite older brother she had gotten to know over the past year. She licked her lips and watched as Jeremy, and the group of boys, struggled to pull Sam and John into the gym's doors. The solid roof was a perfect place for her to lay there and watch But she knew she would have to be crossing a window soon to get down off of it. "Great." She hissed to herself as she stood up and walked over towards the edge. The rope she had used to help her climb the side of the roof still swayed in the night wind. The smell of rain was overpowering as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the rope and expertly scaled the wall and down onto the ground below.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

The front of the school was locked, not surprisingly, making Christina pull out her lock pick and slid it inside the door. In a few short fluid movements, the latch clicked unlocked and Christina entered inside the school. She needed to find a way inside the gym that wouldn't get her killed or her brother and father changed into mindless drones. Or possibly killed.

The hallways were only lit up by small lights in the back room of empty classrooms. Christina moved until she found one that was left ajar. As she walked inside she rushed to the back office which, must like the classroom's door, was left ajar. "Hello, Professor Rudin." Christina said seeing that some of the late professor's books, and other items were placed inside large cardboard boxes marked destroy. "What do we have here?" She whispered checking over her shoulder for a second before quickly scanning the books and notebooks trying to find out why someone would destroy them, when the door to the classroom office squeaked open.

"It's rude to go through someone's things without a reason." Dean's voice made Christina stiffen. "I'm embarrassed to call you sister. No wonder I had to be taught to be like this."

"Dean this isn't you." Christina said turning to face her brother keeping her back towards the wall. "And you know perfectly well, that somewhere deep down you'll be doing the same thing."

"Wrong." Dean said as his eyes started to glow making Christina shake. "That's why I'm much more smarter then you. That's why come Monday all the woman here at this school, will be kicked out. This will be a boy only school again!" He lunged at her his eyes bright. Christina ducked and moved quickly as Dean ran into the wall.

"Dean you got to fight this! I know you don't think this!" Dean turned towards her not hurt by his run in with the wall. "Dean please!"

"Shut up!" He snapped raising his hand palm facing her. "If you believe such lies you deserve to die like Professor Rudin." Christina barely had time to move when a bast of hot air rushed towards her. The strong smell of burnt hair filled the small office area. Christina moved quickly jumping on Dean's back throwing her arm around Dean's neck.

"Get out of my brother you bastard!" She screamed starting to squeeze. Dean's body shook violently as light flowed out of his eyes and opened mouth before both Dean and Christina landed hard on the ground. Dean's body still. "Dean?" She asked gently shaking her brother. A small trickle of blood began to pour of his nose and unto the floor. "I'm so sorry Dean." She said as she stood up and turned something long and hard smacked into the side of her head making everything go dark.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

Sam shook his body trying to break free of the ropes that bound him to his chair. He hated being tied up. It was getting really old. He glanced around and saw his dad struggling in his chair just a few inches away. "Dad, I'm sorry this plan didn't work out."

"It's okay, Sam." John groaned trying to break loose as well. "We'll think of something."

"Oh I do wish you would." Jeremy chuckled stepping forward long robes billowing behind him. "But I want you to first witness what power's you're going to be receiving before you say no completely." He snapped his fingers his eyes still looking straight at Sam and John. Four boys struggled with two forms dragging them across the gym before laying one of the figures on a bench while the other one was set and quickly tied to a chair. John and Sam struggled as it was Dean who was laying on the bench and Christina was set in the chair. Her face was relaxed as blood slid down the side of her face. "Now, watch as this is what you'll be getting once you join me." Jeremy raised a hand his palm facing Christina who was slowly waking up her eyes still closed as she lifted her head. A bright light lit up the large gym area. Jeremy was surprised that the light wasn't coming from his palm, which had died down completely, but instead it was coming from Christina who's eyes were bright and were looking straight at Jeremy.

"Looks like you're plan isn't working isn't it?" Her voice sounded strange almost as if another person was speaking on her behalf. "Now Jeremy. How about we settle this little feud you have with a wager between each other?" Jeremy watched as the ropes that had bound Christina to the chair broke apart and the two boys that had guarded her lay unconscious behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be the last chapter of this story. It's anticlimactic and I'm sorry. I feel like this story isn't working out but I will do at least one more story with John.**

 **Battle of the Sexes**

"What do you say, Jeremy?" Christina said walking towards Jeremy who was panicking at the sight of her eyes glowing bright. "A little battle of the Sexes to determine what happens to us?" She waved her hand towards Sam and John who tried to take the opportunity of lack of attention to try and get to Dean who was slowly moving on the bench. The rope that kept them on the chair began to slowly loosen and the two boys that guarded Dean walked away scared of being caught in the middle of something.

"What's the wager?" Jeremy asked his bright eyes narrowing.

"I win you release everyone you took including myself. If you win, you can brainwash the men and kill me."

"Very well, I like those odds. What can a woman do to me? They're not as strong and as skilled as men." Jeremy started to get more confident as he walked around Christina, who wasn't giving him the opportunity to catch her off guard. "So what do we do?"

"We just see who can outsmart the other." Christina said sliding her hands into her pants pockets.

"Very well." Jeremy nodded and lunged at her grabbing her hair and dragged her down to the floor. Christina grunted as she landed hard her bright eyes diminishing but she wasn't beaten yet. "Give up!" Jeremy laughed pulling back on her hair and inching closer to her neck. "You can't beat me! I'm a man! I can outsmart any woman out there. I even outsmarted Professor Rudin when she tried to leave."

"You killed her?" John asked his eyes narrowing. "Why did you?"

"It's very easy, Mr. Smith." Jeremy said still keeping Christina held tight in his hands. His eyes slowly starting to glow. "She found out what I had done to those boys. She was going to head to the police, like the police could do anything about me."

John glared at Jeremy who still held Christina tight but one blink the tables were turned and Christina was now holding Jeremy in a headlock. "Untie them now!" Christina growled glaring at a few boys that stood around unsure what to do. Her arms tensed and the grip was tighter around Jeremy's neck.

"If she kills me," Jeremy growled a smirk stretching across his face. "She will be charged with Murder! You will testify against her."

"I'm not a killer, Mr. Ferguson." Christina said softly, but her arms were not letting go. "But it doesn't mean you'll be getting away with Professor Rudin's murd-"

Dean staggered to his feet one eye was glowing while the other was just the same deep green. "Jeremy, this is over." He said his voice sounding like a it had a robot voice changer attached. "Let them go."

"What..."Jeremy threw his head back knocking Christina back her arm releasing her grip around his neck. He only took a few minutes to look down at Christina who was holding her nose and blinking away the tears. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's over. You lost. We lost."

Something flashed in Jeremy's eyes making all the boys that were still there run out of the room leaving Sam and John still tied to their chairs while Christina tried to carefully to reach them to help them escape. But Jeremy saw her and reached to grab her leg. "If I go down I'm taking all of you with me!" A bright light filled the gym making all five members inside scream in pain as their skin began to burn.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

"As the smoke settles over the remains of this once proud school's structure," A middle aged female reporter stood in front of smoldering remains of what was left of the A. Ferguson Private school's gymnasium. "The curious looks on the staff here at the A. Ferguson School wonder who could have set fire to this remarkable building and if the five people that were reported to be trapped inside, this includes a family of four ,"The Smiths", and even the Headmaster Jeremy Ferguson." Four boys that had called 911 when the fire started claimed they didn't remember ever being in that Gymnasium."

Three firefighters moved carefully over the toppled remains of the gym's roof carefully prodding the rubble pile trying to find if there was anybody underneath. The flames long since diminished while the smoke that still hung in the air burned their eyes even with the masks they were still wearing. They reached the edge of the gymnasium the ground beneath them shifted making them take a few steps back. A large hand struggled through a large pile of blackened bricks and wood. The three firemen flagged down a EMT who quickly came over carrying a stretcher.

John Winchester's head broke through the surface his lungs taking in a painful deep breath into his lungs. The firefighters were amazed that they didn't see any burn marks. "Sir what is your name?" They asked as the EMTs help strap John to the stretcher.

"My kids..." John whispered his lungs burning as he breathed. "My kids are down there."

"Your kids?" The EMTs now asked jogging to get John to the back of the Ambulance. John nodded looking back at the pile of rubble. "How many do you have?"

"Three..." John felt his head grow heavy as one of the EMTs began to administer pain meds.

"Okay, don't worry, sir. They will find your kids." The EMT driver slowly watched as the drugs began to take effect on John as his head was beginning to fill heavy. But before John succumbed to the drugs he saw a figure, that nobody else could see, sitting in the corner by the doors. The man looked disheveled as his suit, hair and tie were hanging loosely to the side. The only thing that seemed in place was the long tan trench coat the man wore. John blinked and was surprised when the man vanished from sight.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John felt his head sinking through something warm and soft. He opened his eyes expecting to find himself in a hotel room but was in fact inside a hospital. But he was alone this time. His three kids weren't asleep in chairs. The sun was slowly beginning to set behind the distant hills and he wondered just how long he was inside that building when he heard a familiar cough coming closer to his room. John turned his head as Bobby Singer walked in looking both worried, relieved and angry all at the same time.

"John," He grumbled as he sat down after pulling a chair next to John's bed. "Once again here you are in the hospital. But why are you here alone? Where's the other three?"

"Don't know." John said wincing at the scratchiness of his voice.

"Well, ya made a mess of things. First you get one of yer boys infected with the Hopps and then poof, you lost all three of them?"

"Bobby it's not all my fault." John wanted to scream and yell but he barely wanted to speak at all. "It was Jeremy Ferguson's"

"He's dead, John." Bobby said unemotionally. "Poor idjit was found burned alive only lived long enough to tell him who he was before he passed on."

"They still haven't found my kids?" John asked.

"Don't loose hope, John. They'll be found." Bobby turned when the nurse came in to examine John.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John woke up later that night to find his room cold and dark. The light in the hallway barely touched the darkness that John laid in. He felt his stomach growl and wonder if anyone would bring him something to eat or if the kitchens were closed for the night. He felt the burn of his stomach acid on his throat and he couldn't take anymore of it. He had to try and get something even if it was toast or just a piece of bread.

His fingers hovered over the button but stopped when a dark shadow loomed over him. "I'm surprised to see you, John." John felt his heart skip a beat in fear. He raised his head and saw the bright face of the Yellow Eyed Demon Azazel. "I thought you'd be long past dead at this point."

"I'm sorry to disappoint." John said the acid taste in his throat forgotten. "Let me guess...you want my soul."

"Oh I already have your soul." Azazel said his smile spreading across his face. "I'm just wanting to know how bad you want your kids back."

"You have my kids?" John asked his voice rising in anger. Azazel smiled and nodded once. "Bring them back now!"

"Or what John? I have the colt and I have your soul. What more can I ask for?"

"The fact that I won't strangle you."

"That's not going to do you any good." Azazel said with a dark smile, almost taunting John to make well with his threat. "I have a proposition, John." John growled. He wished Bobby was in that room with him. He could have that old hunter friend of his help trap the demon that stood in front of him. But John kept his mouth shut as he gave Azazel the look of 'I'm listening.' "I'll give you your kids back. Give you back your soul for one thing in return."

"What's that?" John asked, feeling sick to his stomach for he had an idea of what he was going to be asked.

"That you give me Sam when I call for him. That you let your son full-fill his destiny as one of my special children." John growled. He needed his kids back. He knew that Azazel gave him a difficult decision. One the plus side, he would have his kids again. He would have his soul. The minus side, his son would be used as a tool.

"Fine." John said and Azazel smiled. With a snap Azazel turned and headed towards John's hospital room door.

"Before you think of double crossing me," John could feel something in the pit of his stomach flip uneasy inside. "You double cross me, your other two kids and you will be pulled apart piece by piece. You'll all die a slow and agonizing death." John blinked and Azazel was gone.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

John was released from the hospital early the next morning by Bobby, who had to say he couldn't find Dean, Sam or Christina in the rubble of the school. John felt slightly betrayed by Azazel as he was told they would be returning. Bobby had the Impala towed to the hospital so John could drive it. He was following John in his Camry when he noticed that John was just driving with no particular destination in mind. As he would take random turns before he pulled to a stop at a small abandoned house on a hill looking down on the school.

"John," Bobby asked parking besides the Impala and stepping out. "Why'd you come here?"

"I don't know." John said shaking his head. "It's like someone told me to come here." John was still sitting in the drivers seat for a minute or two until he climbed out of the car. His legs shook as he walked towards the house as if trying to stop himself but he let himself inside without knocking. Bobby was confused and quickly followed. John stood in the middle of an empty living-room turning around to look at the garbage that littered the floor. "Why am I here?" He asked out loud.

"John, are you sure you didn't have a brain injury?"

"Bobby? Dad?" John and Bobby froze. They turned to the left and saw Dean standing there holding his side. His shirt off a bandage over his side. He looked a little scraped up, but John knew even with a broken nose he could get a woman to give him her name and number in seconds.

"Dean," John sighed running over and wrapping his arms around his oldest son. Dean kept one hand on over his bandage but wrapped the other around his dad. "I thought I lost you."

"For a second I think you did." Dean said adding a brief chuckle before his legs gave out. He wasn't alright. He was hurting.

"We need to get you to a hospital." John and Bobby said and Dean shook his head. "Dean, you're going to a hospital. I know you don't like it..."

"Dad, I'm not going. I'm going to be alright. I'm just hurt. No big deal."

"Dean, where's Sam and Christy?"

"Sam went to grab some food. And Christy, well..." Dean paused and turned his head towards an open door. John took a moment and rushed to the door frame and noticed her laying on some moth eaten blankets her eyes closed gently. She had a bandage on the side of her head and her hands here placed on her chest. John could see her chest rise and fall so he knew she was alive. But she was indeed hurt.

"How did you get out of that school?" Bobby asked.

"Sam pulled me and Christy out. He couldn't find dad so he went to look for a place for us to stay." Dean winced as he twisted pulling the tape surrounding the bandage. "He found this house came back picked me up first. Dropped me off then went to grab Christy. She was awake and responsive. She just went to sleep like two hours ago. Sam and I took turns keeping her away to make sure she didn't have a concussion."

John sat down next to his daughter and gently move the hair that was falling in front of her eyes. She really did look like his late wife. He brushed against her head wound and she twitched. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to try and help her focus.

"Daddy?" She squeaked and John nodded. She turned her head slowly as if she was seeing the room for the first time. "Is Sam back with food?"

"Not yet." John said and was ready to catch his daughter as she slowly sat up. The bandage on her head falling away from her skin. The wound that was supposed to be there wasn't there. Not even a scar was left on her face.

"Bobby," Sam's voice soon gained John's attention. "How did you find us?"

"Yer dad is in with Christy." Footsteps came closer as Sam walked into the room. John slowly stood up while Christy leaned on the wall for support. A soft whine came from the main room, making John and Sam peer inside. Bobby was redress in Dean's side wound and Dean looked like he was about to cry making Sam and John start to laugh. "Quit yer whining boy." Bobby growled.

"But it hurts." Dean complained. "Easy old man."

John didn't object when after Bobby was finished with helping Dean with the bandage, smacked the side of Dean's head making him groan. "Ya big cry baby. I've seen worse injuries on newbies and they didn't cry as much."

Dean leaned back and smiled his sideways smile. "If that worked on you Bobby it's gonna work on the ladies."

"Oh, Dean." Sam complained gripping the bridge of his nose. John chuckled and shook his head. Even Bobby smiled a little.

"You guys ready to leave for another case?" Christina's voice was perky and bubbly as she almost danced out of the room. All the boys looked at her as she he stood there looking as though she had nothing happen to her. But nobody questioned it as John nodded.

 **~Glowing Eyes~**

The Impala purred as John sat behind the wheel. Memories of his past life before he hunted flashed through his mind as he drove feeling the familiar tingle in the steering wheel playing with his fingers. Sam sat in front looking down at a map while Dean, being forced to the back was leaning awkwardly against the door his head off to one side and his eyes closed his snores barely registered. John couldn't believe how big and strong his boys had gotten. John also couldn't believe how his only daughter, someone he barely knew was just as strong and fearless then her brothers.

"Dad," Sam brought John out of his nostalgia moment and glances over at his youngest son. "You gonna stay this time?" And John shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to see." And Sam quietly nodded.

* * *

 **Just a side note, this chapter is not as good as I wanted. But I do appreciate those who stuck by and helped me by reading, commentng, followed or favorited. Thank you. I hope that when I do another story that it would go a bit more smoothly. Thank you again!**

 **With Lots of Love**

 **DSCWIN**


End file.
